Mana: Prologue
by Sylamb
Summary: Original character entering the world of Air Gear. This is the next generation after Ikki and friends. Follow Mana as she submerses herself in the world of storm riding, rivalry and friendship. Story includes vivid descriptions and original characters. Enjoy. First two entries are prologue. The story really gets going in the official Chapter One. ::Cover Art by Redjuice::
1. Prologue I

Frail form standing alone on an empty path twisting through the bamboo groove of Kyoto, Mana's bambi eyes gazed at the scenery. Trickles of orange rays glistened through the thick stalks of green serenity giving the shards of light upon the ground the appearance of stars. Their benevolent glow contrasted the reserved twinkle of their nightly siblings. Her silken cream skin bore its wrist to the touch of heavenly light, allowing its affection to warm her exterior. A foggy breathe cooled the illuminated heat with a gentle exhale. Again, she inhaled as fresh dew filled her frail lungs with the aroma of a new beginning. That first breath was held, the lungs never wishing to let it go as the rest of her body steadied itself for the first step into this new world of the storm.

Cerulean irises began to rise from the dancing light upon that dainty wrist while the first breath of this new life suffocated the gentle walls of her slender chest. She wasn't nervous. The small chamber that once caged the frightened melody of a young heart remained steadfast in its stillness. The silence around the petite adolescent was filled with the comforting hum of a tender melody. It was the hum of her A.T. motor. A gentle breeze was created in the stillness of the bamboo forest in which she stood. It was the slightest of winds that rolled out in a loose spiral from around wheeled feet of this lonely child. At long last the warmed dewy air was exalted as the young bird attempted its first flight.

Mana leaped. Her wings spread out, lacking full grown feathers. Still patched with the gentle fluff of a hatch-ling, the eager chick yearned to be free. Elegantly long fingers reached for the sky, knowing that it was far too early for her to attain it. Yet the image of her hand reaching through the shards of morning light for that azure sky beyond the towers of green would forever be burned in her memories. For a split moment she felt no lift or sense of gravity. She was in free fall. Void of any weight. Suspended. However, the earth would shatter this glimpse of freedom as it pulled her back down.

**"No..." **she whispered as those slender fingers dropped their reach to the sky only to wrap around the smooth wood of a bamboo stalk. She wouldn't fall. Not yet. Never before had Mana held onto something so tightly as the muscles in her arm struggled to hold the weight of her insignificant body. The curve of her body, crescent like that of the moon, tucked her knees under her as the gentle hum vibrated the green serenity she held firmly. A delicate arch of her neck would draw her hungry eyes back towards the sky. Like the spiraling breeze that circled her when she remained still, she'd move like the winds of a hurricane. Winding up higher and higher, she carved her presence in this grove on the bamboo stalk. Up and up, her wheels rode against the wood.

The same moisture that had filled her lungs with hope was now betraying her as she felt her fingers begin to slip. The speed that was carrying her upwards was also tearing her away from the stalk. Not understanding the fine points of physics or the correct terms in which to label this pull of force as she pivoted her way up the stalk, Mana only understood the feeling... which was more than enough to save her from the fall. Bending at the elbow and curling her wrist, she pulled herself closer to the wooden stalk for a more stable hold, which also resulted in her lithe body to circling quicker. The increased speed created more force than she could handle, ripping her hand free from the stalk.

Mana flew; back arched, legs extended from a last minute push-off, arms reaching out to the clear blue sky. Her light strands of short tangled locks danced above the green sea below. The little bit of heavenly light that had tickled her wrist below wrapped around her entire body as she freed herself from the shadows. Couldn't she remain like this? No. She couldn't. The wind picked up. With no bamboo stalks to shelter her from its gust, the warmth felt from the morning sun was carried away. That wind... why did it take away one of the few things she found solace in?

The performance of a wild dance enveloped the sky's stage as the tempest whisked around the slender girl falling back to earth. Soft strands of blond tickled her cheeks while the loose fitting sweater over her shoulder billowed. Her eyes would remain on that cloudless sky as her thoughts wandered down the path she had chosen... The life of a Storm Rider. Many would not have taken this hobby as seriously as she, but there was sense to it... or perhaps not. It was strange that she had no real reason to explain why the heavens beckoned her. Mana only understood what she wanted from them and she would strive towards that dream. One filled with freedom, friends and an endless sky.

The lone girl had absolutely nothing to lose, because she had nothing to begin with. Pearly lids fell over her cerulean orbs as she gave herself to the dream. She would calm the heavens and make them still. Elegant arms danced over her head to complete the aerial feat. With the twist of her torso she came to a flowing turn that allowed her to land on the brick path twisting through the forest. A weak wind shook the few leaves sprouting from the stalks as she passed by. A single leaf would fall as she slipped away into the shadows of the thick grove. There was only one place she would move towards in order to escape the void that had imprisoned her; Tokyo. It was a place she dreaded to return to, but the only venue where her dreams could be realized.


	2. Prologue II

Tokyo. It was an unforgiving city where friendly smiles were fabricated. _Please. Thank you. Excuse me. Have a nice day._ They were merely empty words programmed into each individual to give the impression of having consideration for your fellow man. An individual who had been raised in this land of deceit would know how to answer when the woman behind the register asked _"How are you today?"_ with a smile as fake as the long lashes on her lids. The generic reply would be spoken with an empty grin, _"Fine, Thank you," _while proceeding with their business exchange. With an attempt to avoid contact with the shells programmed to operate on a single script, Mana made her way into the city. She didn't despise the empty souls living day to day without a hiccup in their normal routine... There was nothing to detest about them. They were merely stuck in an unchanging world. Mana was once a faceless drone in the crowd. Yet her routine was disrupted by an unseen force pushing her towards a dream she had yet to realize. Freedom. That was her vindication to return to this city. The force was wind and it was pushing Mana towards her destiny... but it would come to realize that people were capable of choosing their own fate.

With a mind full of philosophies and dreams, this tiny girl who was easily missed in a crowd made her way into the city. She didn't have much cash on her, but what she did have would get her by for a few weeks. The most important things were listed in order on a mental checklist. First off was to find a place to live. She didn't have many belongings, but a roof over her head was something that she needed. Living on the streets of Tokyo would be poor for her health, especially with autumn setting in. Second, she would need a job. Even a part - time one would suffice so that she could eat decently. Third, she'd have to figure out a way to get in touch with other Storm Riders... The stories she had been told about Trophaeum were clear as crystal with their instructions on how to reach the top... where she would find the Sky Regalia. Those ambitions would be held in her own thoughts when she encountered other riders. Being viewed as a competitor for the crown would cause unwanted attention. Lacing her fingers around the strap of her satchel, Mana had made the decision of how she would act if anyone were to question her. That wouldn't be for weeks though...

Mana searched billboards and community announcement posters for hours in hopes to find an apartment that was cheap. The prices in Tokyo were high compared to her last place of residence... She'd be tighter on money than she anticipated. Wandering aimlessly through the west side of the city, the lone girl stumbled upon a building that looked ready to be demolished. There was only thing that contrasted the crumbling brick work and rotting wooden fence, and that was a sign stating a room for rent with a price that Mana couldn't pass up. Tearing down the clean sheet of paper, she walked into the old neighborhood. She understood the risks she'd be taking living in such a dangerous location, but as long as she remained unnoticed and held nothing of importance... it didn't matter. A small exchange with the owner of the shady building took place. She held solace in knowing that her landlord, of all people, was a good-natured man. At least.. he held a soft spot for a child like her. A small warning and gentle advisement for a teen as small as her to live alone in a back alley filled with dealers and traffickers was the sweetest words a crooked man could say. No generic lines or fake smiles were to be had with this conversation and for that, Mana was thankful. Making a deposit, accepting the key, she bowed her head slightly. **"Thank you,"** her youthful tone whispered to the old man. Up the rickety stairs, through the corridors filled with screams and loud music, Mana made her way to her new home.

Upon entering it was only something to dread. The lights flickered, there was a musty aroma and a damp feel to the air. Setting down her satchel, she walked across the creaking floors with her head held high. Placing a hand on the cracked window overlooking the west side, she smiled. This would do just fine... With the sleeve of her jean jacket, Mana wiped the dirt off the glass. Large bambi eyes gazed through the tainted glass at the evening sun. The horizon set Tokyo ablaze with its orange and red glow, devouring the skyscrapers as it fell. Her blue hues would fall from the painted portrait before her and back to the room she'd reside in. Unpacking what little she owned, Mana was settled in a matter of minutes. She'd have to move onto her second task. Without sparing any time, she grabbed her sweater before heading out the door. As she turned the key in the closed door, she couldn't help but let out an amused breath. There was no lock... Putting the key in her pocket, she would hold onto it as a momento. There really was nothing worth stealing in her apartment... and when she came back, she'd merely bolt and chain the door shut when she slept. There was always a good side to things, wasn't there? Carefully making her way down the steps, Mana would move onto her second task; finding a part - time job.


End file.
